1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of sensor for detecting ionizing radiation and, in particular, the invention describes a radiation sensor which employs optical fibers as the sensing medium. The device may be employed in environments considered hazardous to human life or safety due to excessive leakage or dangerous concentrations of ionizing radiation. Measurement of the shielding characteristics of enclosures by determining their mass attenuation coefficients is another desirable application of the present invention.